Stolen Moments
by VectorCrocodileFangirl
Summary: /MetalSeadramon x Mugendramon/ Away from the watchful eyes of Piedmon, MetalSeadramon and Mugendramon meet.


A/N: I love the Mugen x Metal pairing. It needs more love. I have found a total of 2 fanfictions with this pairing and both of them were pretty short.

Mugendramon x MetalSeadramon

The crisp night air, flowing in through the many windows lining the halls, gently brushed Mugendramon's cold metal face as he very silently made his way towards the Main Chamber.

The Main Chamber was a few floors below the Observation Room where Piemon spent most of his time tracking the DigiDestined. It was mostly used for keeping Pinnochimon occupied and out of Piemon's hair whilst he was working, but Mugendramon and MetalSeadramon found use for it as well.

Such as at the current moment, as Mugendramon faithfully stole away from the watchful eyes and ears of Master Piemon.

Knowing MetalSeadramon was able to travel much faster than himself and had to be a lot less careful while doing so, Mugendramon slipped into one of the many secret passages he himself had created and quickened his pace; he was determined not to waste a single moment of the few hours when Piemon allowed himself to fall into slumber.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MetalSeadramon lazily swam through the late night waters, the stars casting a pattern through the still ocean and casting the floors below aglow. It was a beautiful night, one MetalSeadramon would have enjoyed to swim about and experience until the sun rose the next morning, but he had more important things to worry about. He knew Mugendramon would be heading towards the Main Chamber about now, and didn't want to keep his cybernetic companion waiting.

In one sudden motion, MetalSeadramon rushed upwards, and his golden helmet broke through the water. He observed the position of the moon, his only method of telling the time, and noticed it was steadily falling towards the horizon, signaling that it was already past midnight. MetalSeadramon pulled his head back into the ocean and swam with regained speed towards the underwater entrance to Piedmon's castle. He had already wasted too much time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mugendramon, with some effort, managed to open the door at the end of the descending stone passage and walked out into the bright moonlight streaming through the many large windows at the top of the room. The water in the pool, situated at the right side of the huge room, was still, and reflected the silvery moon above. Then, the water began to move, a gentle swaying motion from side to side. Mugendramon moved towards the now swirling waters, watching for the appearance of the familiar golden helmet just below the surface. And sure enough, mere moments later, MetalSeadramon burst through the moon-lit waters.

Mugendramon stood there for a few moments, mesmerized. The moon had moved into position, at just the right place to reflect its silver beams onto MetalSeadramon, whose armor glistened brilliantly with drops of water slowly falling back into the pool.

"You're late." Mugendramon said, once he had regained his voice. MetalSeadramon nodded, but didn't say anything. For a few minutes, the metallic comrades allowed themselves to bask in the beautiful silence of the starry night.

Then, slowly, ever so slowly, MetalSeadramon snaked his way out of the pool and curled himself up next to Mugendramon. The other Dramon merely turned his head ever the slightest, so that the serpent was still in his field of sight.

"It's a beautiful night." MetalSeadramon said quietly. Mugendramon nodded. "Were you able to get away from Piemon okay?" MetalSeadramon asked.

"It was difficult." Mugendramon said. "He's becoming more impatient about destroying the DigiDestined. He was up later than usual, staring through that telescope of his, as though that will make the children return faster." Mugendramon explained. "Not to mention Pinnochimon's becoming suspicious." He said. "Was your trip here okay?" Mugendramon asked.

"It was fine compared to what you have to go through every night." MetalSeadramon said. "So Piemon hasn't noticed anything yet?" MetalSeadramon asked. Mugendramon shook his head.

"He would have long figured it out by now if he weren't watching those children battle with Vamdemon." Mugendramon said. "But I believe we're safe for now, so long as Pinnochimon doesn't become more suspicious."

"And how do we stop that from happening?" MetalSeadramon asked. He then saw the fuel which powered Mugendramon's "Infinity Cannon" attack begin pumping.

"I'm sure," Mugendramon said, becoming suddenly tense, "that we can find a way." The matter was a sensitive point with Mugendramon.

As Mugendramon began to relax, and the fuel filtered back into its containment unit, MetalSeadramon slowly wrapped himself around Mugendramon. Although they were close to the same height, MetalSeadramon's length allowed him to wrap around Mugendramon twice if it was around what was the approximate area of his waist.

MetalSeadramon rested his head on Mugendramon's shoulder, and Mugendramon reached up, his claws gently brushing through MetalSeadramon's hair.

For several moments, the two Dark Masters merely sat in silence, each listening to the other's breathing and just reveling in their stolen moments. Then, Mugendramon began to speak in an uncharacteristically small voice.

"MetalSeadramon?" He inhaled deeply. MetalSeadramon knew his lover well enough to know that was never a good sign.

"Yeah?" MetalSeadramon replied, his voice sounding distant, but at Mugendramon's eye holes drifted so he could see MetalSeadramon's beautiful red eyes, he could tell that the serpentine Digimon's attention was all on him.

"I don't want to fight those kids." Mugendramon said. MetalSeadramon was taken aback. Mugendramon loved to destroy, and he had been sure that having an opportunity to destroy the DigiDestined would have been a dream come true for him. It certainly was for Piemon, and, to a lesser extent, Pinnochimon. Even MetalSeadramon wanted to take a swipe at them, but only because he wanted to get the whole 'Destroy the DigiDestined' operation behind him so he could peacefully be with Mugendramon, away from Piemon's watchful gaze.

"Why's that?" MetalSeadramon asked curiously.

"Because it'll put us in danger." Mugendramon said. "It'll put _you_ in danger." He said. MetalSeadramon froze. He knew Mugendramon's fears were well founded, but he didn't want to make him worry. Instead, he began to gently nuzzle Mugendramon's face in a comforting manner.

"We'll make it through this." He said gently. Mugendramon's mood seemed to lighten, if just the slightest, as his breathing became loose again. "And no matter what happens, Mugen-koibito…" MetalSeadramon drew a long breath and relaxed completely, his head resting against his lover's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, Metal-koibito."

In a few hours, they would be called to Piemon's Observation Tower and they would prepare for their first battle against the DigiDestined.

But for now, they would stay as they were, merely feeling each others presence.


End file.
